Rentrons ensemble
by jaysher
Summary: Je suis Grey et je suis amoureux de mon ami Natsu. Toutefois, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps car ce dernier préfère ses amis à moi. Que dois-je faire ?


Rentrons ensemble.

Il fait nuit et la pluie ne cesse de tomber. C'est un soir de décembre comme j'ai pu en connaître. La fête commence à errer dans l'air et malgré cette joie qui se manifeste en moi suite à ces événements enchanteurs, j'ai le cœur lourd. Pourquoi ? Disons que je suis assez con pour me rendre malade tout seul.

Assis sur le muret d'un pont sous lequel passe une petite rivière, je le regarde. Qui ? Le garçon que j'aime et qui ne se doute de rien. Lui en ai-je déjà touché deux mots ? Non. Pourquoi ? J'ai peur. Je crains sa réaction et puis sincèrement, il ne mérite pas que je brise notre amitié, si cette dernière existe entre nous.

Alors que je tente de plaquer mes cheveux mouillés sur le sommet de ma tête, je ne peux éviter de le regarder. Le garçon en question, Natsu, est occupé à discuter avec ses potes et à réaliser certains trafics dont je n'oserais m'en mêler. Pourtant, je suis loin d'être un homme irréprochable mais bizarrement, je ne suis pas attiré par ces échanges d'argent et de sacs d'herbes. Non, je veux rester seul dans mon coin à souffrir.

Je lui ai servi de chauffeur tout à l'heure et j'aurais mieux fait de l'attendre à l'intérieur de ma voiture, au chaud. Pourtant, le froid ne me fait rien car j'ai grandi avec mais là, et j'ignore pourquoi, je tremble. Je me sens seul comme jamais auparavant et je n'ai pas l'impression que le moindre changement améliorera ma condition. Je n'aime pas être ainsi et surtout, je n'aime pas être amoureux. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne se doute de rien car sinon…

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre dans le froid et l'humidité, je décide de quitter le pont afin de me rendre sur le parking sur lequel est garée ma voiture. Alors que je m'approche de cette dernière avec un rythme plutôt lent, je sens une présence me côtoyer très rapidement. Soudain, une voix familière s'adresse à moi et décide de mon arrêt temporaire. En tournant ma tête à ce son, je me rends compte, et sans la moindre surprise, que mon interlocuteur n'est autre que Natsu.

- Où vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il.

- Dans ma voiture, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Je pensais que tu allais partir.

- Avoue, tu serais bien embêté si je le faisais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et en fait, je ne te sers qu'à ça, faire le chauffeur…

- Hein ?

Voulant mettre un terme à cette conversation avant qu'elle s'engage dans des confessions vraiment personnelles, je décide de reprendre mon chemin. De son côté, Natsu est interrogatif suite à ce que je viens de lui dire mais je suis arrivé à un stade où je m'en fous complètement. A cause de lui mais surtout, de ma bêtise, je suis trempé des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Si je n'attrape pas un rhume avec ça, je pourrais me considérer comme un mec vraiment chanceux.

Une fois que la portière est fermée, je tourne la clef dans la serrure pour l'allumer et de suite, je permets au radiateur du véhicule de délivrer sa chaleur dont j'ai tant besoin. Pour rendre mon attente bien plus supportable, j'enfonce l'une des touches de mon autoradio et aussitôt, une musique que j'adore passe sur les ondes. A ce moment, je pose mon dos contre le dossier du siège et je ferme les paupières. J'aimerais m'imaginer dans l'une des situations que j'aime songer afin de me sentir bien mais ce soir, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Pire encore, je peux entendre mon cœur qui bat la chamade et qui a tant besoin de se nourrir d'amour. Un sentiment que je ne peux lui offrir pour le moment car Natsu est trop occupé à magouiller avec ses potes pour me porter le moindre intérêt.

Pourquoi suis-je en train de me mettre dans un tel état juste pour un garçon qui n'en a rien à foutre de moi ? J'ignore ce que je devrais faire pour qu'il porte enfin ses yeux sur moi. Je pourrais me mettre à trafiquer comme ses camarades mais je n'ai pas envie de me mettre dans des situations compliquées. Je préfère poursuivre ma petite vie qui peut paraître ennuyante, mais qui, à mes yeux, à toute son importance. J'aime être discret et j'aime ne déranger personne. Toutefois, avec Natsu, je pense que je pourrais agir autrement dans le seul but de lui faire comprendre la chose suivante : Regarde-moi, je suis là et je t'aime. Mais non, je suis beaucoup trop lâche et même si je souhaite changer pour arrêter de me faire souffrir gratuitement, je n'y parviens pas. Peut-être suis-je condamné à souffrir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

Alors que je baisse mon visage afin de regarder mes cuisses, sentant que mes yeux s'humidifient à cause de certaines pensées, voilà qu'on ouvre la portière côté passager. Là, je vois Natsu qui monte dans la voiture et qui ferme l'accès derrière lui afin que nous soyons seuls. Sincèrement, je n'avais pas besoin de ça et je ne suis pas très curieux de savoir ce qu'il me veut.

- Tout va bien Grey ?

Je ne veux pas lui répondre car cela ne servirait à rien. Du coup, je tourne mon visage vers la vitre de ma portière et je regarde les gouttes glisser le long de la paroi glacée. D'ailleurs, je viens tout juste de remarquer que du givre commence à s'étendre dessus. Probablement à cause de la chaleur qui se répand dans la carlingue grâce à l'allumage du radiateur. Tout en concentrant mon regard sur les gouttes de pluie, je tente de rester maître de moi-même mais comme l'objet de mon affection et de ma peine se trouve à mes côtés, c'est mission impossible.

- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît, continue Natsu.

- Désolé... Je n'ai pas très envie de te parler et je me demande ce que je fous là.

- Quoi ?

Ouais. Je crois que je suis arrivé à saturation concernant notre situation. Notre amitié ne me suffit plus et j'aspire à beaucoup mieux. Toutefois, je doute qu'il soit capable de m'offrir ce que j'attends de lui et dans ces moments, je déteste me montrer si égoïste. Je dois mettre un terme avant que la souffrance se fasse plus grande. Alors que les secondes s'écoulent suite à son entrée dans le véhicule, Natsu me regarde, me déstabilisant par la même occasion.

- Je sais que cela va te paraître bizarre mais j'aime passer du temps avec toi, finit-il par me dire.

- Vraiment ?

Suite à sa révélation, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Toutefois, cette expression n'est nullement là à cause d'un quelconque sentiment de joie non. Si je souris ainsi, c'est parce que je doute de la véracité de Natsu. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela fait un sacré moment où je ne compte plus les mois où nous nous fréquentons. S'il aimait vraiment passer du temps en ma présence, il ferait son nécessaire pour rester à mes côtés au lieu de perdre du temps avec ses compagnons dont l'occupation favorite est de monter des petits trafics en tous genres. Non, tout doit s'arrêter.

- Excuse-moi Natsu mais il serait préférable que tu quittes cette voiture.

- C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

- Ouais. Notre relation n'est pas de l'amitié puisqu'à chaque fois que tu viens me voir, c'est pour te descendre en ville voir tes potes. Moi, cela ne m'intéresse pas et il est temps pour moi de changer certaines de mes fréquentations.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux lorsque tu dis ça ?

- Tu crois ?

A ce moment, je regarde mon ami droit dans les yeux et ce dernier doit se rendre à l'évidence. La détermination se lit dans mon regard et dans le sien, j'aurais l'impression d'y voir de la souffrance même s'il arrive à rester maître de lui-même. Tout en détournant son visage du mien, Natsu prononce quelques mots.

- Tu sais quoi ? On va rentrer chez toi et on va discuter.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

- S'il te plaît.

Je pose mes yeux sur le volant et me mets à réfléchir. Si jamais je le ramène chez moi et qu'on discute, je n'aurais pas la force de le virer de ma vie. Je dois trouver une solution le plus vite possible afin que je puisse souffler mais surtout, me reconstruire. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai su éviter de me détruire à cause de lui et de toute façon, si l'on se fait du mal par amour pour quelqu'un, c'est que ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense, ce que je suis pour lui mais je ne suis personne pour me permettre ce genre d'interrogation.

- Je suis désolé mais il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.

Et à ce moment, c'est bien de la souffrance que je lis sur le visage de mon compagnon et sur le coup, je m'en veux d'agir de la sorte mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Voyant que je ne cèderai sous aucun prétexte, Natsu attrape la poignée de la portière et l'actionne. Une fois que l'air frais de décembre pénètre dans l'habitacle, le jeune homme sort de la voiture et c'est ainsi que notre rendez-vous de ce soir se termine. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé qu'il s'achève d'une tout autre façon mais pour me préserver, je me devais de me comporter de cette manière. Maintenant que je suis seul dans la voiture et que la porte du côté passager est fermée, je peux prendre la route et rentrer chez moi.

Sur le chemin du retour, je sens que mon cœur se fait lourd. Quelque chose l'entrave et sur le coup, j'ignore complètement de quoi il retourne. Il faut dire aussi que je n'ai peut-être pas le courage d'affronter ce qui l'empêche de battre sereinement. Alors que les lumières des décorations de Noël glissent sur la surface polie de mon pare-brise, je porte ma main droite jusqu'à l'autoradio de mon véhicule. Je tourne le bouton afin de l'allumer et là, une chanson que j'aime beaucoup passe sur les ondes. Elle n'est pas triste mais pas joyeuse non plus. Ce titre a plutôt le don de me poser et là, je regrette que Natsu ne soit pas avec moi. Comme à notre habitude, on aurait fumé sur ce genre d'air et nous aurons passé plusieurs heures à imaginer notre monde parfait.

- Je t'aime putain.

Les kilomètres continuent de se réduire au fur et à mesure que mon automobile se déplace parmi les nombreuses artères de murs et de bitumes qui composent ma ville d'habitation. Très peu de personnes se promènent sur les trottoirs et puis il faut dire que nous sommes au milieu de la semaine. Alors que d'autres passent la plupart de leur temps à glander à droite et à gauche, d'autres préfèrent rentrer chez eux après une dure journée de labeur. C'est normal dira-t-on mais je préfère cent fois vivre maintenant plutôt qu'à soixante ans, là où mon corps n'aurait pu suivre le rythme. Il est dommage de commencer à vivre une fois que notre vie se fait plus vacillante mais c'est la société dans laquelle nous vivons qui veut cela.

Alors que je m'engage dans une rue qui aboutit dans mon quartier résidentiel, je change ma destination au dernier moment et emprunte une autre voie afin de contourner le lac autour duquel j'habite. La route est un peu plus longue mais je reste agréablement surpris de voir qu'aucune autre voiture n'est rencontrée sur la voie contraire. Il faut croire que les cieux ont décidé d'être clément ce soir et que ce besoin de s'isoler est respecté par la plupart. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie qu'on m'embête alors que je vais tenter de me recentrer un peu.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'arrive sur le parking d'un centre social. Quelques lotissements se trouvent en face mais ce quartier n'est pas connu pour son trouble, bien au contraire. C'est appréciable pour une personne comme moi qui ne cesse de se chercher des endroits au calme afin de réfléchir. Alors que ma voiture s'engage sur une place de parking, voilà qu'une nouvelle chanson passe à la radio. Là encore, c'est un titre que j'apprécie beaucoup et là encore, une certaine absence me pèse. Pour mieux me concentrer, je fais taire le moteur tout en laissant l'électronique fonctionner et aussitôt, je baisse la vitre de ma portière.

De l'air frais entre et je dois avouer que cela me fait du bien. Natsu ne comprenait pas ma préférence du froid par rapport à la chaleur, élément qu'il aime par-dessus tout. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il tente d'utiliser cette dernière pour faire fondre cette carapace de glace que j'ai su mettre autour de mon cœur mais visiblement, mes espoirs n'avaient aucune raison d'être. Je me retrouve seul encore une fois et à force, je vais croire qu'un certain message tente de passer. Si je ne suis pas destiné à vivre le restant de mes jours auprès d'une personne, que fais-je ici ? Je sais que sur cette planète, quelqu'un est fait pour moi et sincèrement, je voudrais la rencontrer mais j'ignore où et comment.

Alors que Bagdad est réduite en cendres dans mon esprit, je ressens le besoin de glisser ma main dans le compartiment se trouvant sous l'autoradio afin de me saisir de ma blague de tabac. Une fois que ma cigarette est roulée, je prends soin d'attraper un autre ingrédient afin de rendre ce moment plus agréable. Quitte à me changer les idées, autant le faire complètement. A la fin de la chanson, ma clope particulière est prête et je ne me fais pas prier pour l'éclater. Dès la première latte, je m'enfonce davantage dans mon siège et monte sensiblement le son. Cette fois, le titre se veut un peu plus chaleureux grâce à son instrumentalisation qui se veut tropicale. J'aime bien ce type de chanson et je décide de lui faire confiance pour m'emmener vers un paradis qui se veut artificiel.

Ce parking était un peu notre sanctuaire à Natsu et à moi. Combien de fois sommes-nous venus afin de passer une petite soirée tranquille, sans déranger la moindre personne. Bon, il est vrai qu'on mettait un peu trop de son mais bon, on veillait à ce que cela ne perturbe les habitations se situant non loin de là. On discutait de tout et de rien, ce type de moment nous suffisait. Alors qu'il rigolait ou souriait, moi, je souffrais. Je le faisais en silence comme à chaque fois et je suis bien content qu'il ne se soit douté de rien. Cela aurait compliqué notre relation je pense et je n'aurais pas aimé le perdre de cette façon. D'ailleurs, je viens de songer que j'ignorais de quelle manière Natsu n'aurait pas voulu que je lui glisse entre les doigts. Une question qui restera sans réponse, j'en ai bien peur.

Tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de fumée s'échappe de mon véhicule via ma vitre, je sens que la détente commence à me gagner. Je me sens beaucoup mieux et tout me semble rangé au second plan, même la personne dont je n'ose prononcer le prénom, de peur de raviver de douloureux souvenirs. Je suis bien là et je ne tiens pas à briser mon délire à cause de lui. Il a occupé mon esprit pendant de longues semaines et ce soir, je suis bien décidé à voir sa place prise par autre chose. Quoi ? Je l'ignore pour le moment mais je trouverais bien dans les jours à venir, avec un peu de chance.

Les minutes se défilent ainsi que les heures et bientôt, me voilà qui me mets à bailler. Visiblement, je serais bien victime d'un petit coup de barre mais je dois dire que c'était l'effet secondaire que je n'espérais pas trop. Actuellement, je ne suis pas en état pour rentrer chez moi. Je souhaite rester immobilisé sur ce parking plutôt que de reprendre la route et faucher la vie d'une personne, avec un peu de malchance. Au moins, là, je ne dérange personne.

Vaincu par cette fatigue et l'effet pervers de mes clopes qui sortent du lot, je ferme les paupières afin de me reposer un peu. Les bruits nocturnes de la nuit me parviennent et me bercent. Ces sonorités sont mes favorites car elles arrivent à m'inviter au repos complet alors que chez moi pour le moindre son, j'ouvre les yeux tout en étant inquiet.

Cette nuit se veut sans le moindre songe et lorsque je capitule dans cet état, c'est généralement ce qui se produit. Alors que je commence à ressentir les effets dérangeant du froid, j'entends quelque chose s'ouvrir. Sur le coup, je n'y prête guère attention et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de riposter si jamais je voulais me montrer curieux. Ensuite, je sens que la voiture se met à bouger suite à une nouvelle action. Ce n'est pas moi, je suis assis sur mon siège et je tente de dormir tranquillement malgré ce froid qui sévit à l'intérieur de ma bagnole. Peu après, je crois que ma portière s'ouvre. L'aurais-je laissé ouverte malgré le repos que je m'accorde ? Venant de ma part, cela ne m'étonne nullement car je sais me montrer très tête en l'air.

Alors que les questions se bousculent tandis que le brouillard se dissipe doucement dans mon esprit, je sens qu'une matière douce est déposée sur moi et forcément, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Là, je me laisse aller et je sens que je pourrais m'enfoncer dans un sommeil plus profond mais bizarrement, je n'y arrive pas. Je dois me ressaisir pour savoir ce qui se passe, surtout si je suis en danger. J'ouvre les yeux et à ce moment, ma portière se referme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce n'est que moi Grey, rassures-toi.

Cette voix, je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille. C'est celle de mon Natsu mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Une autre portière se referme et voilà que mon regard se pose sur le plus beau visage qui m'a été amené de rencontrer jusqu'à présent. J'aime ses contours et j'aime ces yeux qui m'observent. Si je n'étais pas dans un état second, je pourrais y lire de la tendresse mais je sais que je divague totalement. Néanmoins, une question me brûle les lèvres.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

- C'est notre endroit, tu le sais bien.

Et là encore, il me sourit. Je suis à deux doigts de défaillir et je ne sais comment réagir.

- C'est un pote à toi qui t'a déposé ici ?

- Non, je suis venu à pied.

- Quoi ?

Je suis un peu étonné d'entendre ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je le suis tellement que j'arrive à trouver la force d'ouvrir mes yeux en grand mais surtout, à m'installer correctement sur mon siège. Toutefois, je suis encore dans le gaz et j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me réveiller doucement mais sûrement. A ce moment, je me souviens que je n'ai plus aucune boisson pétillante dans ma propre caisse, c'est embêtant.

- Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

Natsu me tend une petite bouteille dont le liquide est marron et dont l'étiquette est rouge et blanche. Pas besoin de citer la marque tellement elle est reconnaissable et puis dans ce genre de situation, c'est la boisson adéquate pour se réveiller correctement. Aussitôt, j'ouvre son bouchon et avale les premières gorgées. Explosion de sensations et de saveurs dans ma bouche, ce qui est très appréciable. Au moment où je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'éloigne l'embouchure de la bouteille de mes lèvres et nettoie ces dernières en passant un doigt dessus.

- Tu es fou d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour moi.

- Peut-être mais lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on est prêt à tout pour être auprès de celle-ci.

Je dois vraiment être dans un sale état pour n'entendre qu'à moitié ce qu'il vient de me dire. Alors que je pose mon front sur mes bras que j'ai croisés sur le haut de mon volant, notre chanson passe. J'avais complètement oublié d'éteindre la radio avant de m'endormir mais maintenant que ce titre a débuté, autant l'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

- Tiens, notre chanson.

Cette remarque me fait sourire car dès que je l'entends, je me dis la même chose. Alors que je tente de refaire surface, je sens sa main se poser sur ma cuisse droite. J'ignore pourquoi il agit de la sorte mais je dois avouer que ce geste me surprend beaucoup. Combien de fois aurais-je aimé qu'il le fasse lorsque je l'acceptais encore auprès de moi ? Soudain, mon besoin de protection s'exprime.

- Retire ta main Natsu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis à deux doigts de perdre la tête et de faire une bêtise.

- Laquelle ?

Tu sais très bien de quel genre de bêtise je suis en train de te parler. Dès le début de notre relation, je me suis montré honnête avec toi et tu sais mes préférences sentimentales. Dois-je tout te répéter une nouvelle fois, me prouvant par la même occasion que tu n'as jamais prêté attention à ce que je te disais ? Fais attention car cela pourrait être vexant.

- C'est ce que je veux.

Pour être sûr de bien suivre la conversation, je pose mon dos contre mon dossier et tourne mon visage vers celui de mon ami. Cette fois, je vais beaucoup mieux mais je veille à conserver la bouteille dans mes mains, on ne sait jamais. Alors que nos regards se croisent une nouvelle fois, le voilà qui approche son visage du mien et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, un acte que je n'attendais plus. Alors qu'il se retire, je passe l'une de mes mains derrière son cou pour le retenir, prolonger notre baiser de quelques secondes supplémentaires. Au moment de la séparation, l'homme qui fait battre mon corps me fait une étrange confession.

- Cela te dit qu'on rentre chez toi et qu'on poursuive tout ça ?

- Heu... si tu veux mais je risque d'y prendre goût tu sais.


End file.
